


Leaves

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor is excited about the autumn colours. Rose has a different opinion.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 9





	Leaves

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day ten**

**Leaves**

“I love autumn. Just look at the colours we get every year!” The Doctor said excitedly.

Rose grumbled. “October, yes. But what about November?”

The alien winked at her. “November is the time to think of the Christmas preparations. mostly. But the colourful leaves are all around us right now!”

“So?”

“You only need another cuppa to make you happier! Am I right?”

“Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?”

She sent him a meaningful look.

“Jackie? Haven’t we been there recently?”

“Recently means two months ago, silly. I’m sure she’s worried about us!”

Rose has been unpleasantly surprised, seeing Jackie’s flat decorated with autumn leaves. The entrance, the windows, the doors, the walls… She gulped.

Her mother was excited. “I have done it for the two of you, as if knowing you were going to come visit!”

The Doctor beamed at Jackie. “We love it!”

Jackie’s eyes found Rose’s. “Why aren’t you saying anything, darling?”

The girl swallowed her surprise. “Mum. I love everything you do. I am amazed! Can’t find words!”

Jackie beamed at them proudly. “I’m glad! For a moment there- Anyway! Your room is also decorated! Come see! I’m sure your clever vessel is also decorated for the season! Am I right, Doctor?”

Rose stared at the Doctor in panic. His reply did nothing to take her unease away.

“Well, of course! Rose is the one responsible, being the artistic one in the family,” he said seriously. By the way, you’re always welcome to come visit us!”

The girl sent him a murderous look.  _ I will kill you. _

_ Jackie’s your mother! She wants to see how we’re doing! _

Rose gulped.  _ But I don’t want to decorate the ship with bright autumn leaves. _

“I think we need to go prepare the ship for your visit, Jackie!” The Doctor wasn’t lying.

The younger Tyler looked thankful, but only until they were back aboard. “What was that?”

“I have just invited your Mum on board.”

“Yes, but I honestly think decorating the TARDIS is excessive.”

“I don’t think you’ll need to move a finger,” the Doctor winked at her.

The sentient vessel, excited about getting a chance to create something herself, has truly created something… exceptional. Even if, at the end of the day, the TARDIS has looked more like a forest than like a ship, Rose didn’t dare to say a word against it.


End file.
